Star Wars - Return of the Reapers
by efhb1994
Summary: There's an eventuality for every reality, what if not only two but three seperate universes exists in the same reality? What if the milky way and the interstellar civilizations didn't relly soley on mass effect technology? What if Commander Shepard was a Jedi Knight and that the Clone Wars is on route with the Reapers not far behind? [ME/SW/Halo]
1. Prelude

His nosedrills flared up and widen as he inhaled the oxygen aboard the frigate. Calm and composed as he held his breath. All the while considering and weighing heavily on the mantra during his many hours of meditation. He was athletic in his build which increased his appeal to others when donning his ceremonial jedi attire which has been combined with selected armor pieces for increased protection in combat.

**_There is no emotion, there is peace._**

He exhaled as he found the peace within, he felt the force all around him. In every crew member aboard the Space Reconnaissance Frigate named the Normandy which came from the second world war back on Earth; according to history it was the days where the war turned in the favor of the allies (although only on the west front).

**_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._**

Reflecting on the notion, the truth was that the sacrifices weighed more heavily on the east front but he wasn't going to dwell on ancient history. Humanity had come far since then; although they were divided ever since they found the prothean data archives on Mars which accelerated their technology by several centuries. The Systems Alliance was formed and for over a century had man unchecked populated system by system with their colonies.

However, there were those colonies who resented the governmental rule of the Systems Alliance who had to rely on nothing but their own strength and honor to survive the frontier. The Mandalore System was the first to break out from the Systems Alliance and later did their entire sector. If losing a third of their systems wasn't enough, a decade later a tragedy occurred which sparked a conflict which could've quickly escalated to war.

**_There is no passion, there is serenity._**

Reflecting on history which was close to the present was painful but the mantra kept him calm. The purpose of meditation was to increase self-control and he have gotten better ever since he was accepted into the Jedi Academy. One of the few willing so soon after the war which still influenced the galaxy to this day.

An alien expeditionary fleet of the Turian Hierachy discovered the relay 314 and the nearby human colony. There are many versions as how the conflict broke out. The Systems Alliance declared that the Turians attacked them first unprovoked while the Hierachy says otherwise, claiming to have tried to engage them diplomatically; they had instead attacked their delegation.

It matter little because the result of each version was the same. The Hierachy quickly overwhelmed the defenses and occupied the colony after a relatively short orbital siege by the turian fleets. However, in their arrogance; they didn't expect the counteroffensive from the Systems Alliance when the entire Second Fleet arrived.

It quickly escalated further as the Hierachy decided to mobilize their entire fleets for war (without the senates' knowledge or approval). The Senate soon discovered what was going and contacted the Jedi to resolve the issue. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order himself, Master Yoda lead the delegation to Shanxi and that would've brought an end to the conflict if the Mandalore Systems didn't decide to interfere. The three-month conflict escalated to a war which lasted roughly around a year with the defeat of Mandalore the Ultimate by the lightsaber of Yoda's asari padawan; Samara.

**_There is no chaos, there is harmony._**

With the conflict coming to an abrupt end, it was nowadays commonly referred to as the Relay 314 Incident, it was also known as the First Contact War or the Mandalorian War. The diplomacy took place, many colonies in the Systems Alliance felt discouraged by the interstellar warfare between the Systems Alliance, the Mandalorians and the Turians which lead to them declaring independence one by one.

The diplomacy between the Republic and the Systems Alliance was smoothened up by Master Yoda who voiced that no one wanted this conflict, save the Mandalorians to begin with. This quickly led to a resolution where the Systems Alliance and the Independent Star Systems were embassies on the Core World of Coruscant.

**_There is no death, there is the force._**

He knew those words all too well, He was on Elysium during the Skyllian Blitz where the batarian slavers came to abduct the population to sell to the Hutts. He, a lone padawan had survived and held the line when no one else could. Septimus Oraka, his friend and mentor was crippled in the initial attack, old age had finally caught up to the turian.

Recalling of how he had exceptionally used the third lightsaber form, Soresu which primarily put defense in focus down there. He had drawn their fire and single-handedly vanquished them until the Systems Alliance arrived with reinforcements. He was at the age of sixteen back then and Elysium is still standing thanks to him, Rahm Shepard.

His eyes slipped up as he felt how the Normandy had left Hyperspace, he got back to his feet. He had taking the duration of his meditation in the cargo bay. Heading for the elevator to ascend to the CIC. He was patient, the Jedi Council had put him on this assignment to oversee the project testing, and both the Systems Alliance and The Republic had funded it.

_"__The Arcturus prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." _Voiced the helmsman as Shepard exited the elevator, walking past the uniform-clad men and women of the Alliance Navy.

_"__We're connected. Calculating transit mass and destination." _The pilot continued as the Jedi walked past the Navigator Pressely. _"Relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector."_

As he got closer to the bridge. The voice could be heard both through the speakers and the end of the corridor for the cockpit._ "All stations secure for transit." _The Jedi spotted a Turian which was donning a red armor, the Jedi knew him by name and reputation; Nihlus. The Pilot sat in the helmsman seat with a short-sleeved shirt and a cap while talking. _"The board is green. Approach run has begun." _Rahm recalls being introduced to the pilot; Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau which was regularly just called Joker.

Gazing out through the cockpit window, Rahm had a visual of the Arcturus prime relay. Hinting a smile as he clasped his hands in front of him. He felt the force flow the further they came to the relay which in itself was a marvelous sight to behold.

_"__Hitting the relay in 3… 2… 1…" _the pilot said as the mass effect core of it grasped around the ship, illuminating it as a negative charge seared through them. Decreasing the mass of the ship before it's propelled through space itself, travelling faster than light itself as they then reached the Dantooine system.

_"__Thrusters… check. Navigations… check. Internal emission sinks engaged. All systems online. Drift… just around 1500 K." _The pilot voiced as he was still at work, elegantly and nimbly controlling the frigate by manual handwork on the controls.

_"__1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." _Voiced Nihlus in his usually militant manner. Inclining his head in a greeting to Rahm before turning about and walking away. _"I hate that guy." _Joker bluntly put. A man seated next in a similar short-sleeved suit and black hair narrowed his eyebrows.

_"__Nihlus gave you a compliment… so you hate him?" _Lieutenant Kaiden Alenka voiced in a slightly amused manner. The pilot hadn't noticed Rahm Shepard just yet which suited the Jedi fine. _"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us half-way across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!"_

Chuckling lightly, Alenko was fairly amused by the circumstances. _"Besides, spectres are trouble. I don't like having him or the Jedi aboard. Call me paranoid." _The flight lieutenant voiced without knowing that Rahm stood a few feet right behind him.

_"__**You're**__ paranoid. The Republic helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment. As for the Jedi, you're talking about __**Commander**__ Rahm Shepard. He's human as much as we are." _Alenka voiced, intentionally setting Joker up.

_"__Really? He seems more like a mandalorian to me." _Joker scoffed, taking the bait. Rahm's mandalorian heritage wasn't a secret which had most in the systems alliance wary of him.

_"__Don't you worry, I'm more Jedi than mandalorian" _Rahm Shepard voiced calmly which startled the pilot as Alenko let out a laughter. The force-sensitive soldier had sensed him entering the cockpit and just waited for the Jedi to burst the bubble.

_"__Shit. Master Jedi! Please don't sneak up on me like that, I might get a heart attack or something." _Joker retorted as to hope to save face, to be frank. Shepard found a small degree of amusement, he understood Joker's mistrust of the Jedi. It went through the whole Systems Alliance as they refused to allow their force-sensitive children to be trained outside Alliance space. Wary that the lack of training for the force-sensitive may imply future influences of the dark side. The Jedi arranged a compromise to have Jedi sent to educate the force-sensitive in their own respective territory. That's what Shepard had done instead of taking a Padawan.

Despite his mandalorian father, the Systems Alliance reluctantly gave him a chance because of his mother, Hannah Shepard, the XO of SVV Kilijamaro in the Alliance Navy. Chuckling under his breath briefly as he shook his head. _"Your heart beats in accord with this vessel. Flight Lieutenant. I wouldn't worry about cardiac arrests in your case."_

A communication link suddenly opened up in the cockpit, a gruff voice of a military officer was heard. _"Joker! Status report."_

_"__Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." _Joker returned in a professional, concrete but short response. _"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Dantooine."_

_"__Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way." _Joker responded which the Captain immediately retorted. _"He's already here, Lieutenant." _Which had Alenko smirk, fairly amused by the conversation.

_"__Tell Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." _The Captain added before cutting the link which was reinforced with a beep. Joker glanced over his shoulder briefly at Shepard. _"You get that, Master Jedi?"_

Shepard nodded sharply with a brief smile of reassurance before turning around. He could hear Joker murmuring to Alenko. _"Is the Captain always this angry?"_

_"__Only when talking with you, Joker." _The Soldier retorted with a grin. Walking back across the hallway back to the CIC where he spots Navigator Pressley arguing over the comms with Engineer Adams regarding his distrust for Nihlus and Spectres in general.

Deciding not to intrude, he walks just past to spot Doctor Karin Chawakas in a tight but neat medical dressing and Corporal Richard L. Jenkins in his short-sleeved uniform and a beret. They were talking about Spectres and their authority.

Shepard wasn't surprised, he felt the anxiousness in the crew. Offically it was a shakedown run but they all knew better. Something else was up, otherwise they wouldn't put Captain David Edward Anderson, the very first N7 graduate in charge of the ship along with a Spectre along with a renowned Jedi knight.

He smirked at the thought of Alenko addressing him as **Commander **Shepard. That's what the cadets called him instead of master during his training sessions. He taught them about the force and the importance that the martial mastery is just as important as the spiritual one which lead to him teaching them how to wield a Vibro-blade and fight in close-quarters. He quickly had become popular and his nick rank stuck with him. Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko was one of the trained cadets, but despite his training he wasn't a Jedi. Instead, he was what the Alliance brass calls a **myrmidon **which was inspired from the greek mythological hero called Archilles and his war tribe of might warriors.

Bypassing more alliance crewmen before reaching the alliance comm room. Inside stood Nihlus waiting for him. Rahm wasn't surprised, they didn't tell him what was going on but he knew something was up. He felt it in the force, his eyes snapped as he felt something else. Something ominous.

_"__Master Jedi, I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to chat." _Nihlus voiced diligently as he clasped the hands behind his back and bowed his head in yet another greeting. Rahm Shepard returned the greeting. _"Ofcouse, Nihlus."_

_"__I'm interested in this world we're going too – Dantooine. I've heard it's quite beautiful." _Nihlus continued as to get their conversation started. It would propably not take long, the Captain was certainly on his way. Rahm Shepard just nodded sharply back to the Turian with a measure of respect. _"They say it's an agricultural paradise, they're right. The Force is strong down there."_

_"__Yes… a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Dantooine has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?" _Nihlus continued as he paced a bit. _"Proof that not only humanity can establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?"_

Arching his eyebrows, Shepard wasn't expecting being addressed as a human. Sure, he expected it but not to such a length. _"Is my close association with the Systems Alliance a concern for the Republic?"_

_"__No, your people are still newcomers to the galaxy, Shepard. The galaxy can be a dangerous place." _Nihlus returned ever diligently. _"Is humanity truly ready for this?"_

Shepard felt the presence from Captain Anderson entering the room as the door slide right open. Clad in his dress blues and his black hue of same pigment as Master Mace Windu himself. The military officer opened his mouth to be heard, he was addressing Nihlus. _"I think it's about time we told the Jedi what's really going on." _

Nihlus nodded. _"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." _The turian voiced as Shepard nodded calmly, apparently expected this to be honest. _"We're making a covert pick-up on Dantooine. That's why we needed the stealth system operational." _Anderson continued.

_"__A research team on Dantooine unearthed an uncharted tomb. It's Gallifreyian." _At those words, Rahm was caught off-guard. His eyes widening in realization and understanding. All jedi knew of the Gallifreyans, the mighty opposers of the Rakatan's Infinite Empire. Both species mastered the force in a manner which wasn't comprehendible for today's jedi.

Fifty thousand years ago, they along with the Protheans was at war with one another until they suddenly vanished. That's all they knew, no trace of where either went, just ruins, data caches and tombs.

_"__That's not all, they've not been able to get far into the tomb but they found something peculiar, a Holocron." _The Captain continued, apparently not done. Shepard just stared and examined the two, neither of them showed any signs of lying. The force told him that they spoke nothing but truth.

This discovery could've severe impact and reprecautions, such as improved relations between the Systems Alliance and the Galactic Republic. The Jedi Order are the only ones who're capable of handling holocrons, but any jedi could've come along for this pick-up. _"You're not only bringing me along for the holocron. You want to test me." _He deduced with a calm and resoluted tone.

_"__The Alliance has pushed this for years to no avail. They don't want any human spectres. However, you're a full-fledged Jedi knight of the Order. Guardians of Peace and Justice in the Republic, but the Spectres represent the senate's authority and power." _Anderson went on as Nihlus then proceeded to make his case. _"You fought on Elysium and bested the batarian slavers single-handedly at the age of sixteen and being a mere Padawan. Achieving Knight Hood remarkably early in life. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."_

Shepard watched the two in silence, they were sincere. _"I appreciate your sincerity and faith in me. However, becoming a Spectre has never been one of my aspirations. I'll have to meditate on your offer after we've secured the holocron."_

Anderson looked resolute and determined. _"Good, that's all I ask of you. Master Jedi. We should be getting close to—" _but before he could finish the sentence, the comm link to the bridge opened an joker's voice interrupted it. _"Captain we got a problem."_

_"__Joker, what's wrong?" _the Captain asked with narrowed eyebrows. Joker responded immediately with the facts. _"Transmission from Dantooine, sir. You better see this!" _The Captain grunted as he took a step forward to the consoles as he bellowed. _"Bring it up on screen."_

A screen quickly showed up, displaying a squad of Alliance marines firing their energy-based weaponry at some obscure figures. A marine colored in white and pink dashed onwards and pushed the camera man on the ground. _"Get down!" _From a ground angle, the camera was focused momentarily on the woman who handled her rifle with great proficiency, the hands holding it was shaking as explosions echoed in the background as the visual shifted rapidly in between but it was soon fixed on another marine, male this time.

_"__We're under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: taking heavy casualties! We can't… argh… -eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—" _the background noise causing major interference which makes certain parts incomprehensible as the man soon dropped down, dead as a terrible, long and echoing dragging sound of shifting metals scratching and scraping one another. By every minute, Shepard felt the dark side of the force, it was staggering increasing by every moment. The visual was soon set upon a huge construction, a ship ressembling some sort of insect-octopus breed illuminating with crackling red lightning. It lasted a brief moment as the visual changed, interfered. Whoever had held the camera was dead and the screen blurred out.

_"__Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing." _Joker commented at the end, the Captain hadn't even flinched but Shepard could sense his dread but the man had courage burning fiercely. _"Reverse and hold at 38,5."_

The screen reversed the transmission as it soon held to a single frame. That of the space ship, Shepard got a better look at it. It certainly reminded him of an insect with the six metal tentacles. The hue and design of the ship was colossal, elegant and terrifying.

_"__Status report." _Anderson bellowed to Joker who immediately responded. _"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."_

Anderson nodded determinedly _"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."_

**…**

**Author's Note: What's this? A new crossover fanfiction with Star Wars/Mass Effect? If you've read my other fanfic (which is ungoing) then you surely wonder why the next chapter is taking it's time. All I've to say in my defense is that it ain't a state which I feel good about posting just yet.**

**Alright, onwards with me thanking you for taking your time to read this piece of amateur literature. I hope it's been entertaining to say the least. I may or may not continue this fanfic depending on how much time I'll have to spare writing (not only one but ****two**** stories. This is going to get complicated).**

**Either way, all content belongs to their respective owners and I'd like to wish a good day, morning, night or evening!**


	2. Fall from grace

Senator Donnel Udina sat quiet and diligently in his booth at the galactic senate on Coruscant. The last couple of years haven't been kind with his hair greying and balding. Nevertheless, he look diligent in his white suit with a blue shirt underneath which surrounded his neck. Ties had gone out of fashion several decades ago.

The senate chambers were colossal with booths for every single ambassador in the galaxy. There were plenty of human senators from the systems which had broken away from the Systems Alliance such as Corellia, Alderaan and Naboo. Humanity had spread and integrated into galactic society quite nicely, they were practically everywhere nowadays. Some alien species such as the Turians and the Batarians saw them as cockroaches.

Udina glanced over to Naboo's booth. Curiously, Senator Palpatine wasn't alone in it. He was accompanied by a woman in regal gowns and an aquatic species with floppy ears which he didn't recognize. Must be one of the primitive natives on the planet.

The Council who's booth and podium stood proudly at the top of the central pillar. Councilors Sparatus and Valern stood by each side of the Chancellor. The Chancellor, an asari by the name of Tevos announced with her eloquent voice. _"The Council recognizes the senator from sovereign system of Naboo."_

Naboo's booth detached and hovered forward as Senator Palpatine approached the podium of his booth as Palpatine, a man who wore a forest green attire. Udina had the pleasure of working with him on several occasions. Despite their governmental differences, the Systems Alliance considered Naboo as an ally.

_"__Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate." _Palpatine's voice echoed through the speakers which echoed to all crooks and ends of it. _"A tragedy has occurred. Which started right here with the taxation of trade routes and now engulfs our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation."_

The Neimoidan Trade Federation's booth quickly ascended as their delegate, whose red beetle eyes and froggy skin revealed frustration and anger. Adorning a hat on his head as he voiced out in objection. _"This is outrages! I object to the senator's statement!"_

Sparatus rose from his seat, eyebrows arched as he gazed upon the Neimoidans with skeptical suspicioun. Udina understood that, the Trade Federation was the Vol Protectorate were the greatest economical rivals. _"The Council doesn't recognize the senator of Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station" _Tevos announced, being the voice of the Council.

_"__To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf." _Palpatine spoke as he proceeded to his seat as the girl in red regal clothing approached the podium. Along with numerous senators, Udina applauded. This was now getting really interesting.

_"__Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and your honor Supreme Chancellor Tevos." _The girl spoke, Udina couldn't help but be impressed, she was good appeasing everyone without a fail. There was another round of applause as the Chancellor nodded her head in acknowledgement of the young elected queen. _"I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force."_

There was a complete silence as everyone was listening with outmost attention. For once, the Council didn't seem quite dismissive with the concerns. Udina frowned, they never had cared before about human systems._ "Invaded… against all laws of the Republic by the armies of the Trade…"_ however the Trade Federation's senator interjected once more. _"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission to be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."_

Tevos frowned as she responded to the Trade Federation. _"Overruled." _The Nemoidan shook his head as he countered with his own words. _"Your honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all rules of procedure."_

By the time, another booth was emerging from its station. It belong to an acquatic species with three eyes and thin fins as ears. _"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegates from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed… that is the law."_

A lot of murmuring occurred in the various booths, Chancellor Tevos seemed to consult with Sparatus and Valern in silence while Palpatine had risen to morally support the elected monarch of Naboo, consulting her as well. This was why Udina sometimes hated bureaucracy; the Senate had become its slave and the greed of the Trade Federation exploited it. He was against the taxation of trade routes and this was the result.

_"__The point is conceded… Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusation." _Tevos finally spoke, gaze fixed on Amidala. It was obvious that she was angry but remained composed. _"I will __**not**__ defer… I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignity __**now**__. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee." _The queen voiced, there were approvingly murmuring and whispers from several booths. Udina shook his head, this was bullshit. The Council is nothing but self-concerned jack-asses.

_"__If this council is not capable of action, I suggest a new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Tevos' leadership." _This statement quickly changed the whole affair. If anything could be described as a political shitstorm, this was it. Several senators were now verbally arguing, murmuring of approval growing louder as the Chancellor seems to pale slightly and sat down in her chair. Sparatus and Valern seemed a bit distressed as the great stir grew.

Udina rose from his seat and proceeded to his booth's podium, punching a button as it detached from its station and hovered next to Naboo's booth. _"The Systems Alliance seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Tevos." _Udina's voice bellowed through the speakers.

_"__The motion has been seconded by Donnel Udina of Earth." _Sparatus announced, taking over to speak for the council. Palpatine glanced over and smiled in appreciation which Udina gladly returned, humans had to stick together. Udina wasn't done as he bellowed once more. _"There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon this session."_

_"__The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to procedures committee for study." _The Nemoidian senator spoke. Not liking the idea of a chance in leadership. However, the entire assembly of senators was now shouting like with one voice; **_"Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!"_**

Sparatus shook his head and commanded with a stern voice. _"Order! The Council requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote." _The Nemoidians seemed a bit furious as their booth returned to their station. As did Udina's and Palpatine's. This senate session would go to the history books, the day where the council's status quo was usurped.

**…**

The SR-1 Normandy was a fine vessel by galactic standards. It was the state of the art in technology which utilized the first ever developed **I**nternal **E**mission **S**inc Stealth System and an experimental drive core which combined mass effect technology with a fully functional hyperdrive.

Ever since they entered the system, they've remained undetected where other vessals would be shown on the radar. Joker was a fine pilot, definitively one of the best as he navigated the Normandy through low atmosphere.

Down in the Shuttle-Bay, a long elevator ride from the main deck stood Rahm Shepard accompanied by Captain David Anderson and Nihlus. Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko was already there and ready to deploy with Sergeant Cross and the two corporals; Jenkins and Delaware. Out of the four of them, Alenko seemed the most fierce due to being armed with a Vibroblade which hang across his back with its hilt popping right over his right shoulder. Shepard recalled that Alenko was quite proficient with the Shii-cho form. Besides that, he was armed like everyone else with blaster rifles.

He sensed the anxiety in the men before him, Shepard couldn't blame them. He looked like a grizzled war veteran in his ceremonial attire which had been combined with selected armor pieces which increased his protection. Unlike the others on the mission, he would stick to the one weapon which the Jedi utilized and extended themselves with, a lightsaber.

Having found his crystal on Ilum at the age of ten which projected the plasma with a green color. It was amusing as he always favored green above all the other colors for some reason, he understood why. It was the force guiding his senses and tastes.

_"__Somebody was doing some serious digging here, Captain." _Joker commented through the comms as the bay door opened wide, the air pressure would've affected them if not for the containment shieldings which was illuminating with a bluish tint.

_"__Your team is the muscle in this operation, Master Jedi. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site." _Bellowed the Captain with an unmistaken authority. Shepard had nothing but respect for the man but didn't like the idea of the military ordering him around, yet there was no alternate route. Atleast not yet. _"What about survivors, Captain?" _voiced Lieutenant Alenko diligently to his Commanding Officer.

_"__Helping survivors is a secondary objective, the holocron is your top priority." _Anderson bellowed, which despite the lack of armanents and armor looked imposing. _"Approaching drop point one." _Joker announced as the Normandy came to a brief halt.

Nihlus in his black armor with a red tint, armed with a blaster-based sniper rifle accompanying his regular blaster. _"Nihlus? You're coming with us?" _mouthed Jenkins expectantly which the Spectre scoffed briefly. _"I move faster on my own." _he then moved closer to the containment shield which was passable as it decreased its density.

_"__Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence." _The Captain instructed which they acknowledged with nods, even Shepard who closed his eyes briefly as he inhaled and exhaled, controlling his breathing like his every step. _"We're approaching drop point two." _Joker announced as David nodded as his gaze then fixed upon the jedi _"The mission is yours now, Shepard. Good luck."_

Shepard nodded diligently, not saying a word as he along with his squad descended after passing through the containment shields. Their foots touching the soil of Dantooine, Shepard could already feel the terror which traumatized the area. It reeked of malice and putrid thoughts of the dark side.

_"__I'll take point. Alenko and Jenkins got the right flank. Cross and Delaware take the left. May the Force be with us, gentlemen." _Shepard spoke with a certain edge of clarity and authority which the soldiers fell in line with. If it was a war, he would make an excellent commander. Hopefully, it wasn't going to be one. Taking point as he with his lightsaber in hand activated it, the pure plasma quickly filled up the force containment field; making up the blade which could cut through almost anything like a hot knife through butter.

Around the corner, two hovering objects in a dark shade of blue with illuminating eyestalks emerged, the barrels of their blaster pistols blazed as they opened fire. Pre-notified through the force, Shepard in his Soresu form managed to deflect the blaster shots with his saber; directing them away from him and his allies.

The marines was already returning fire, shredding their shields and blasted them to oblivion. Shepard lowered the blade as he approached one of the wrecks with a frown. These were mechanical constructs but it was obviously not originated from the known galaxy. He had a hunch though about what he could expect.

His grey eyes met with Alenko's who merely nodded, they continued through the crooks and corners in the ditches of Dantooine. Gunfires from several blasters was heard from the distance. Closing in, they saw the woman in pink and white from the video transmission earlier, dashing away from several mechanical constructs which shared the familiarity of a droid. However they were obviously more sophisticated and dangerous, their glowing eyestalks and cold nature confirmed Shepard's suspicioun. They were geth.

The woman was in full run as the geth fired upon her, her shields wavering as she stumbled to the ground by the sheer force. Fortunately she had shifted herself in the fall, blaster rifle aimed point-blank at the nearest geth and fired, the close proximity shredded the shield and blasted a hole through the chasis.

Despite the small victory, she wouldn't make it as the other geth was starting to swarm her. Trusting the force and his instincts, he leap forth with lightsaber in hand; swinging it in a cyclonic arc which cut the geth in half, standing above the woman. He positioned himself with the Soresu form as he deflected the blaster fires efficiently back at the rest of the geth.

The other half dozen geth were shot down by the marines which dashed over, crouching around them to secure the perimeter. _"Clear!" _Cross mouthed as Alenko acknowledged with a mental pat on the sergeant's head.

Shepard looked down at the bewildered woman whom seem to have never seen a Jedi before, atleast not in action and saving her life to say the least. Shepard offered her a hand to get back up as took a step away as to give her some. _"Are you alright, soldier?" _Shepard voiced in his usual tone.

The woman nodded, her facial features more apparent despite the helmet. Brown eyes and a smooth complexion. _"Gunnery Chief Williams of the 212." _She murmured as she offered the Jedi a salute. _"You're the one in charge, sir?"_

_"__For the sake of this mission, yes." _Shepard responded as he maintained his serene expression. His thoughts went back to the geth, what were they doing beyond the Perseus Veil? A question which needed an answer. However, his attention returned to the woman who despite the façade of a soldier was in sorrow, evidently she had lost her fellow men and women to the geth. _"Time is paramount, Williams. We need to get to the Gallifreyian tombs, can you take us there?"_

Williams nodded with blaster in hand; leading them further through the agricultural terrain. _"I'm sorry for your lose, Williams." _Shepard murmured as she walked past him. _"Thank you, it's time for payback." _She returned as they moved on, time was of the essence. Especially when the geth knew they were here.

Shepard halted, by every step he felt the increased influence of the dark side. Glancing upwards, he saw the colossal size of the ship which reeked with a mysterious gas. He then saw the source of the presence or presences. Sophisticated spike which each carried an impaled human, the sight was mortifying even for a Jedi as he noticed how the spikes lowered and the corpses moved. His eyes were wide as his muscles tensed, struggling to maintain the serenity of what he was witnessing.

The dead were walking, covered with synthetic wiring and material, glowing eyes as they urged onwards in their direction. He felt nothing from the beings, except for the dark side which was pulling the strings, they were mere husks now. _"By the Force, what are those things…" _Jenkins murmured in mortified disbelief. _"They are mere husks of their former selves, I'm sorry. They were long gone."_

The husks were coming closer, charging at them as the marines opened fire while Shepard adapted to the Shien form, lunging himself onwards as he cut through the lines closing his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled as to calm himself once the deed was done. _"May the force be with you, lost souls." _He murmured before opening his eyes. They were getting closer to the tomb that much was obvious.

**…**

An imposing turian of pale complexion with cybernetic enhancements walked through the dimlit halls of the underground tomb, it was like a large complex. A vault which hide many secrets. One of which he was after. Saren Arterius was at the top of the Spectres, the very best to say the least and he had left many corpses for the geth to convert on the dragon's teeth.

He lifted his blaster and shot down a quivering human which tried to avoid detection but failed miserably, he wasn't intending to leave survivors. The further in he went, the dafter the air became to breath. Thinner as they descended the stairs and before him, on a pedestal was a shimmering square-looking object which illuminated the room like a light.

Awed by the sight, Saren had never before had the pleasure to gaze upon a holocron. Until now, but whose was it. Where did it came from and what was it's purpose. He didn't know but surely his new masters did. The cycle was coming to an end. Lifting his hand as he ordered his geth escort to secure the chamber.

He walked closer to the holocron, the further he came the more apparent his success were. However, he didn't expect the holocron faintly quit illuminating the closer he came. He frowned at the notion as flashed and sudden bursts from blasters was heard, right in the room. It was all over before he couldreacted as the end of a barrel was placed at the back of his cranium. He heard a voice behind him, a synthetic one which carried the hint of a certain malice. _"Statement: You're not the intended receiver." _With those words, the blaster fired and Saren Arterius fell down to the floor, dead.

**…**

**Author's Note: **A continuation is ongoing, the story will divert from Mass Effect game plot as it's integrated with the Prequel trilogy plots. I hope you found this chapter entertaining and I assume that you maybe, just maybe figure out who Saren Arterius' killer is.

As always, feel free to write a review (I love feedback to say the least). Now, have a pleasant day, morning, night or evening!


	3. Changed parameters

Chancellor Tevos gazed through the window of her office on Coruscant, the mighty skyscrapers which touched the lower atmosphere of the planet which itself was like a huge metropolis. The Metropolis. She heard how the doors closed to her office, she already knew who had entered. She turned around to face Councilors Sparatus and Valern who were apparently in the middle of an argument.

_"__Who does she think she is to call for a vote of no confidence?" _Sparatus called, having no love for humanity and regarded them as a threat to the status quo which she and Valern had disregarded at the time. He wasn't the least happy to have been proven right.

_"__The elected leader of a system which is suffering because of __**our**__ laws." _Valern countered as he lifted a finger as to exaggerate a point. _"It is also our laws which allows a motion for a vote of no confidence to occur. We can't do anything to prevent it, that's democracy."_

Sparatus shook his head, favored the concept of a meritocracy instead of a democracy yet he was part of the Republic's Security Council and with good reason. The Turian Hierachy was the strongest military in the galaxy. The Republic itself had no army thus relied on the systems to defend themselves along with the military might of the Turians which had several species as protectorates such as the Volus and the Duros. It was mutually beneficial as the Turians primarily defended all Volus and Duros systems while the Volus made up their economical superiority. The Duros provided them with industrial superiority which made the Turian Hierachy a force to be reckoned with.

Tevos sighed as she made her way to her desk and sat herself down. The two halted before the Chancellor's desk and inclined her heads respectfully in a greeting. Valern spoke out first diligently which hinted the salarian efficiency and dialect. _"Supreme Chancellor, I'm afraid that our call for recess is only delaying the inevitable. The vote of no confidence will pass with flying colors."_

The salarian's connection with the STG was often quite useful but today he only received bad news. Tevos seemed a bit devastated, for thousands of years. The position of a chancellor have always been filled by an asari. _"Then all we can do is to wait. There'll be an exchange of leadership but we'll still remain in the Secuirty Council. Whoever this chancellor is, we'll have to work with him or her."_

Turian seemed to scoff at the notion, she didn't like it either but they had no choice. There was a huge possibility that a senator from one of the human systems were to become the next chancellor. Which they all knew, it's a question about which senator from which system, they could rule out the Systems Alliance. While Senator Donnel Udina was a sound dignitary for humanity; he lacked the best interests for the Republic. Maybe it was because they had treated humanity as second-rate?

_"__Nevertheless, we shouldn't delay any further. We got the entire Spectre branch to inform of the latest development."_

_"__And the Jedi?" _Sparatus asked, a bit curious to say the least. She knew what he referred too, Rahm Shepard, the Jedi Knight which was selected as a candidate for the Spectres. She had almost forgotten about that. _"As for the Jedi, we'll debrief him and Nihlus once their mission is completed." _Tevos responded with a sigh. She hoped that they wouldn't take too long before the power shift was completed.

**…**

His lightsaber flared up as it shredded the chasis of the Geth Prime guarding the entrance to the recently uncovered Gallifreyan tomb. It was tarnished and littered with bodies of geth and the alliance marines alike. Their squad had hit them hard, the tactic was sound. Shepard would take point, drawing their fire while Jenkins and Delaware under Cross provided fire support. Meanwhile Alenko along with Williams would flank their enemy. Due to the training bestowed upon the myrmidon, Alenko exercised the teachings of the force and the sharp use of his vibroblade, while not as effective as a lightsaber still did damage the hostiles.

Shepard sensed the turmoil in the Gunnery Chief but all he could offer was his condolences. The Force couldn't bring people back from the dead, he glanced over to her and noticed the tears, despite barely being visible in the dim light of the setting sun. Shepard couldn't help but get a weird feeling, Nihlus hadn't hailed them even once during the mission. Something must've gone wrong.

Rahm mentally sighed as he made his decision, he was no stranger with tactics. _"Alenko, dig in with Cross and Delaware. I want this entrance secured. Williams, Jenkins; you two are going down into the tomb with me. There's no telling what we'll find down there. So be alert."_

Rapid salutes were given as the squad dug in while Shepard entered the tomb with Williams and Jenkins at his heels. It was old but well preserved; Gallifreyan architecture was rare to say the least. Especially a tomb such as this, and it was on Dantooine of all places. Shepard had learned that nothing was coincidence. A sentiment he shared with Qui-gon Jinn, while he didn't share his rebellious nature.

Gazing to the inscriptions of the walls as the descended the stairs, they spotted inscribed incarnation of a man covered from head to toe in strange armor, with a visor helmet similar to the mandalorians. A long cape and hood covered his visage and with what appeared as a lightsaber in hand. If Shepard was to guess, this was probably his tomb. The Force was without a doubt strong here, both in the path of light and darkness. Which put him slightly on edge.

They saw more images as they progressed, they were describing the man's life. From his training to his first battle and ascendance to commander-in-chief in some apocalyptic war. He recognized the Rakatan, The Gree and the Protheans. However, the fifth image represented something unknown yet he thought it familiar. The thought of the Dark Side presence he felt when he saw the colossal ship from earlier, was that the image represented.

Rahm was curious, this tomb was a treasure trove of history before the Republic which had lasted for many millennia. He wanted to know more about the ship and how an image of it was inside a fifty thousand year old tomb. The force presence became stronger and stronger as they reached the bottom of the stairway. They entered a large chamber. It was silent as the grave and Shepard saw why, bodies of geth littered the chamber.

A dozen of them which seemed to have died from blaster fire, in middle of them was the body of a turian. He could've been mistaken for Nihlus if it wasn't for the pale armor with a blue tint and the cybernetic augmentation to his body. Rahm narrowed his eyebrows as he observed the scene, the turian was armed but his weapon wasn't even drawn. Something else killed them which was still at large.

Just a few feet before him on a pedestal hovered a square-looking object which was illuminating the room with a golden hue. It was the holocron and it was unlike anything he had ever seen or ever felt with the Force. _"Wiliams, Jenkins. Secure the chamber, I'll take a closer look at the Holocron."_

They nodded as they followed through with their orders without question. He was the jedi which saved their arses time and time again on this mission. They trusted his judgement for now which Rahm certainly appreciated. He stepped over the Turians body as he suddenly felt how the holocron shifted and the golden illumination of the room changed and before Rahm knew it, the holocron was 'tapped' and a golden stream of particles parted from the holocron imbued itself inside him. He felt an overwhelming sensation of power as he heard a shout from Gunnery Chief Williams before losing consciousness.

**…**

Qui-gon Jinn stood in the tall stately room in the Jedi Temple. Before him where the twelve most prominent Jedi masters in their order, all sat in their respective seats in a semi-circle. His padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi stood behind him in the center of the room. Qui-gon felt the slight anxiousness in his padawan, at his age. He too had been anxious when he first met the esteemed Jedi Council.

The senior Jedi on it was Mace Windu, a human male with a black complexion. A Jedi Master in his own right and actually the first human to be admitted into the Council as he created the seventh form known as Vaapad which had given him a legendary status. Despite being eight centuries younger than Yoda, he was the second most prominent Jedi in the room.

To his left was Ki-Adi-Mundi, the Cerean Jedi Master while on his right sat the Legendary Master Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order. His connection to the force was absolute, more defined and fluid. Size didn't matter for a Jedi and Master Yoda proved that point, being barely a feet in height. The green wrinkly complexion of the elderly Jedi who's ears stretched to the sides like pointy arrows.

_"__During our departure from Tatooine, we were intercepted by a warrior who was trained inthe knowledge of the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." _Qui-gon Jinn finalized in his verbal de-briefing to the Council who exchanged glances.

_"__Impossible. The Sith have been extinct for a millennia." _Ki-Adi-Mundi voiced, sitting opposite of him was Septimus Oraka who was next to speak. _"I agree. Nevertheless, what other alternatives are there. From Master Jinn's description, it didn't sound like any Jedi we know off."_

_"__I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." _Mace Windu commented, remaining composed as he logically tried to make sense of it all. Yoda took the word further on the subject. _"Hard to see, the dark side is."_

Mace Windu concurred while he proceeded to address Qui-gon, speaking for all of them, _"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you."_

Obi-wan took it as their que to leave, turning around but Qui-gon stayed where he stood, still facing the Council as Yoda spoke up. _"Master Qui-gon more to say have you?"_

The Jedi Knight in the center nodded as he further addressed the Council. _"With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."_

_"__A vergence, you say?" _Yoda returned, fascinated to say the least. Mace Windu picked it up as he spoke next with his question. _"Located around a person?"_

Qui-gon nodded in acknowledgement. _"A boy. He was born from a virgin and has a strong connection with the Force."_

_"__You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this boy?" _Mace Windu spoke in slight disbelief, his gaze scrutinizing of the knight before him who sighed as he nods, _"I don't presume..."_

_"__But you do! Revealed your opinion is." _Yoda interjected, Qui-gon Jinn nodded as he proceeded to bluntly state his request. _"I request the boy to be tested."_

The Council looked to one another. They all nodded and turn their attention back to the two Jedi**. **_"Oh? Trained as a Jedi, you request for him, hmm?" _Yoda voiced, curious to say the least as he gave his knowing smile to the Jedi Knight.

**_"_**_Finding him was the will of the Force, I have no doubt of that." _Qui-gon announced which had the council yet again exchanging looks and glances. Mace Windu sighed as he reluctantly relented to the stubborn Jedi. _"Bring him before us, then."_

**…**

Queen Amidala was in her quarters, not at ease while it was only the day before which she had called the senate for a vote of no confidence for Chancellor Tevos. She was only sixteen yet she was an elected ruler of her people. She had been described as determined, courageous, beautiful and compassionate.

Her retinue of handmaidens were with her, including her decoy, Sabé. A courageous girl who shared a resemblance to the Queen. There was also the Gungan represantive who she was negotiated with before the invasion started. Their planet were occupied within the day, labour camps had been set up by the Trade Federation.

They would've suffered a terrible fate if not the Jedi Knight, Qui-gon Jinn and his padawan; Obi-wan Kenobi had come to their rescue. They quickly had broken the federation blockade with the J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship. However, their hyperdrive malfunctioned and had to replace it. They went to the planet of Tatooine to her reluctance.

Qui-gon and R2-D2, an Astromech droid were to find a replacement for the Hyperdrive. She in the guise of a handmaiden had accompanied them, their ship had landed in close proximity to Mos Espa. She were unsure where they were going. When she asked the Jedi, he just answered that the Force was guiding them. She was in doubt when they had first entered Watto's Shop but it was there she met the young slave, Anakin Skywalker. The first person on the Hutt controlled world whom didn't address her as a Queen but as a free human being, with dignity and respect. Something she thought was lacking on the planet.

However, she wasn't put at ease by the Krogan Mercenary who guarded the shop. Urdnot Wrex was his name if she recalled correctly, quite an imposing figure who seemed to favor his species' traditional hunting weapons such as a Graal Spike Thrower over the common-used blaster rifles. What baffled her more was his acquaintance to Qui-gon who with his help managed to negotiate a reasonable deal for the Hyperdrive. Naturally, the Krogan lost his job but Watto didn't want to get on the Krogan's bad side thus had Anakin given to him as a bonus.

To her surprise, the first action which Wrex took as a master for his newly acquired slave was to free him. They all spent the evening at Anakin's place where they had a meal paid by Wrex who retold stories of his adventure with Qui-gon Jinn. Apparently they had stood side by side during the Telosian Civil War and put an end to Crion's schemes to invade the neighboring planet for their wealth and factories to expand Telos' influence.

Qui-gon's old apprentice, Xanatos had consequently left the order after his father's death and was believed to be dead. Years later, Wrex accompanied Qui-gon Jinn when he was requested to be a diplomatic envoy to Bandomeer. This apparently was a trap setup for them including Obi-wan who was a failed Jedi Initiate at the time. Xanatos was the architect of the trap and the head of the Offworld Mining Corporation but before he could escape from Bandomeer after having sabotaged the negotiation between himself and Qui-gon. It was after that which Qui-gon Jinn had agreed to take Obi-wan as his Padawan learner. Since then Wrex and Qui-gon had parted ways, both believing that they would meet once more before the end.

The doors opened up, waking up from her daydreaming. Her handmaidens were at attention. Entering were the Captain for her security detail along with Senator Palpatine. _"Your highness." _Captain Panaka voiced with a smile as he bowed. _"The vote for no confidence has passed and Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Tevos as Supreme Chancellor."_

_"__A surprise to be sure. But a welcome one." _Palpatine blurted out, a bit optimistic considering the turn of events. She knew that his enthusiasm was for show as to reassure her. He opened his mouth as he was about to continue while she strode off a few paces. _"Your majesty, if I'm elected. I promise that I'll put an end to corruption."_

_"__Who else has been nominated?" _She asked curiously as she gazed over to Captain Panaka who answered diligently. _"Bail Organa of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare."_

_"__I feel confident that our 'situation' will create a strong sympathy vote for us. I will be Chancellor." _Palpatine continued in his reassuring manner as he proceeded to take a seat. Amidala sighed, feeling a weigh upon her as she then heard the door slide open once more. _"I fear by the time you've control of the bureaucrats, senator. There'll be nothing left of our people, our way of life." _

It was by then she noticed who had just entered her quarters, it was Senator Udina who not as dashing as Senator Palpatine but certainly had his diligent manner and priorities straight. _"That's why, your majesty. The Systems Alliance will devote the Fifth Fleet to your cause to liberate Naboo."_

She was shocked by the sudden approach of the Systems Alliance Senator who in a blunt manner, offered hope on a silver plate. _"Those Neimoidians has gone too far, declared war on your people and occupying your planet while Senator Lott Dod endorse their actions and hides behind bureaucracy." _He continued as he spoke of the Neimoidians in a disgusting manner.

Amidala felt a bit humbled, the sovereign system of Naboo had a strained relationship with the Systems Alliance at best. Having the sudden offer of help from them was most unexpected. _"Thank you, Senator. I'll not forget the kindness the Systems Alliance has shown my people in our hour of need."_ She returned with a hint of a smile. _"Nevertheless, this is your arena and I fear that I'll have return to mine."_

The two senators looked at her cautiously and concerned as they feared of what she implied. _"I've decided to return to Naboo."_

_"__Your majesty, I'll be blunt. While your sense of duty and honor is admirable; I implore you to reconsider." _Udina responded, having Amidala frown at the notion but she was willing to hear the Senator out. _"Admiral Hackett is currently preparing the operation from the Arcturus System. I suggest that you rendezvous with him before proceeding to liberate your home."_

She gazed over to Senator Palpatine who seemed a bit dismayed but as always, he knew when he was to give his advice. _"I must admit, your majesty. This may be the best opportunity we'll ever get if we're to save our home in the shortest time frame possible. If you're determined to return to Naboo, do so with the Fifth Fleet of the Systems Alliance at your back."_

He paused a bit, seemingly considering to say something else while turning towards the Systems Alliance Senator _"While I must also confess, Senator Udina. I'm surprised that you're willing to break the laws of the Republic for the sake of a people that isn't your own."_

Udina gave a slight smile as he spoke, like if he was quoting someone. _"A man does what he must – in spite of personal consequences, in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures – and that is the basis of all human morality."_

Senator Palpatine hinted a smile as he nodded, recognizing the quote. _"Winston Churchill." _Amidala recognized it too. Winston Churchill was Great Britain's Prime Minister during the Second World War, he was one of the few leaders in Europe who dared to put his foot down and stand up against the Nazi Terror.

Amidala pondered but she knew that she had already made her decision, turning to face the Captain of her security. _"Captain Panaka, ready my ship and notify the Jedi regarding our next course of action."_ The man bowed as he left the room, her retinue of handmaidens and the Gungan representiv were like her, eager to liberate their home.

**…**

_"__The Force is strong with him." _Ki-Adi-Mundi admitted to Qui-gon Jinn, Obi-wan Kenobi and the child, Anakin Skywalker who stood unified at the center of the council chamber. _"He is to be trained then?" _Qui-gon asked as Mace Windu shook his head. _"No, he will not be trained."_

_"__No?" _Qui-gon voiced with a hint of disappointment. Mace Windu seemed a bit apologetic but as a Jedi, he was tranquil as he responded. _"He's too old."_

_"__He __**is **__the chosen one. You must see it." _Qui-gon forwarded, seemingly not happy with the outcome as he gazed over to Master Yoda, hoping his wisdom would see this through. Yoda closed his eyes as he murmured. _"Mmm. Clouded this boy's future is." _

Opened his mouth a bit, seemingly at lose for words for a brief moment before biting his tongue together as he walked behind Anakin and placed his hands on his shoulders. _"I will train him then."_

_"__I take Anakin as my padawan learner." _Qui-gon sensed the slight confusion of Obi-wan but he understood the implications if Qui-gon was to take another padawan. He deemed him ready for the trials.

_"__An apprentice you have, Qui-gon. Impossible to take a second." _Yoda commented neutrally but like an old grandparent who looked out for a child. _"The code forbids it." _Mace Windu continued as to make his point across.

_"__I'm ready to face the Trials." _Obi-wan interjected, decisively standing by his friend and mentor. Eyes were shifted towards the Padawan who for once didn't bulk. Qui-gon nodded as to affirm that his belief was in accord with Obi-wan's, he was ready.

_"__Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready." _Yoda returned with a slight amusement in his voice. Qui-gon took it as his chance to forward his argument. _"He is headstrong, and has much to learn about the living force, but he is capable."_

More glances were exchanged between the Jedi Masters on the High Council, Qui-gon Jinn didn't relent and used his final sentence in his argument. _"There is little more he can learn from me." _

Qui-gon glances to his right to his padawan who met his gaze, nodding to one another reassuringly. There were no quiet murmuring between the masters on the Council. They awaited for Yoda to speak. _"Young Skywalker's fate… will be decided later."_

_"__Now is not the time for this." _Mace Windu interjected as he leaned forward as to have his arms leaning on his thighs. _"The senate is voting for a new supreme chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home with the support of the Systems Alliance. Which will put pressure on the Federation and widen the confrontation."_

_"__And draw out the Queen's attacker." _Ki-Adi-Mundi added to Master Windu's intial sentences to the briefing. _"Go with the queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior." _Mace continued, Qui-gon nodded with understanding.

_"__This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." _Mace finalized which made their assignment much more delicate and dangerous. _"May the force be with you." _Yoda reassured as the three left the Council chambers.

**…**

**Author's Note: **I decided to make Senator Udina to be slightly different than in the Mass Effect triology. He's still an advocate for humanity but he's less afraid of political lash backs and is influenced by Sir Winston Churchill.

As for Urdnot Wrex, he'll be featured in the next chaper along with Garrus Vakarian who's working with Strategic Information Service (which is the Old Republic's Intelligence Agency). Speaking of which I decided to have General Rahm Kota (from the Force Unleashed video game) to be a characteristic influence on Shepard.

There's one part which I'm not entirely sure on and it is on the Council, I think with the shift of leadership that their alliance would be more formal outside the Republic, known as the Citadel Triad. I would very much like people's suggestion on factors which could influence the story and make it even a better one as a whole. I do have an plan for Nihlus now with Saren being dead.

Please, write a review (love feedback afterall). Finally, I bid you a good day, morning, evening or night depending on what time of the day you read this, no matter the timezone!


	4. A homicidal encounter

The room was dimly lit as the holographic image of Councilor Valern emerged before the Director of SIS (Strategic Information Service). The Director was a salarian with an amber complexion which was weathered due to the years of service. _"Councilor. Expected you to call. Already cleared my schedule." _The Director spoke in a slight enthusiastic manner.

_"__A nice sentiment. Director. Won't waste more of your time than necessary. Assume you're aware of the senate's new motion?" _The Councilor returned to his fellow the Director who mused in return. _"Yes. Unexpected turn of events. Most intriguing._"

Valern would roll his eyes as he notices how his old friend and college from before his days as a Senator for the Salarian Union and a part of the Security Council. _"Tychon. I'm afraid that this isn't primarily a social call."_

_"__No." _Tychon retorted bluntly back to the Salarian Councilor who in all honesty was a bit shocked as the Director continued. _"Know what you're going to ask. Answer is no. Won't compromise SIS integrity." _Tychon closed his amphibian eyes as he inhaled deeply. _"Would also be a breach of employment trust."_

Valern was puzzled by the refusal to corporate from his old friend but he understood his motivations. Tychon didn't like the way the salarian politics worked and is actually quite fond of the republic. Mostly due to its democratic nature, he had keep tabs of all bureaucratic activity and admitted that it could be improved. Diplomacy wasn't his strong suit, thus he hardly negotiated and just bluntly dropped bombs of facts and arguments like in a debate.

_"__Very well, Director. I bid you a good day." _Responded the Salarian Councilor as the SIS Director returned a curt nod of acknowledgement before the conversation was terminated. The room lit up, revealing to be the Director's Office. The location was undisclosed to the public except it was somewhere on Coruscant.

Tychon pondered slightly, puzzled as the crisis on Naboo was going to escalate very quickly with the intervention of the Systems Alliance. The Jedi had already decided to have two jedi join them but Tychon still wasn't at ease. He inhaled deeply as he made his decision as he proceeded to arrange the direct call through his holo-monitor which was answered by a turian. _"Operative Vakarian. New assignment. Perilous. Naboo System."_

The turian was grey in skin color and with a face tattoos in blue, it followed the turian's jawline then averted across the face horizontally as they connected by the nose bridge. An enchanced holo-visor was deployed and covered his left eye. Operative Garrus Vakarian was a Republic Commando whose marksmanship was ten times worth his current pay grade. He was lined up for a Spectre candidacy but ultimately didn't take the position, instead he had joined the SIS who didn't want to put his talents to waste.

_"__I'm all ears, sir." _Vakarian responded curtly in his blue-tinted armor with his customized sniper rifle in hand. It worked like the other blasted except it was calibrated for increased accuracy and was extended with a high velocity barrel which increased the blast power; making it able to blast through cover. The scope was enhanced to work with the holo-visor for optimal efficiency.

_"__Excellent. Naboo occupied by Trade Federation. Queen on Coruscant. Soon leaving to liberate Naboo. Has the military support of the Systems Alliance. Protected by Jedi." _Tychon continued in his usual enthusiastic voice.

_"__So you thought that you might as well have a team of Republic Commandos to join the fray, sir?" _Garrus asked quizzically to his employer who nodded with a smile on his face. _"Yes. Great opportunity. Encourages future Republic co-operation. Queen departs soon for Arcturus System. You deploy with them."_

**…**

Nihlus kept the target in his crosshairs, an asari with a big bosom and dressed in black, not really modest either but what really caught his attention was the lightsaber hanging by her hip. By his estimation, she appeared to be in the matriarch stage. Was she behind this attack, she was being guarded by a retinue of asari commandos and a geth detachment was heading for the dig site.

He had to warn Shepard. _"Shepard, you got hostiles inbound towards the Facility." _He announced through their comlink but no response was given, only a lot of static. Damn it, their communications were no doubt scrambled by the gigantic vessel which made his spine crawl and his spine never crawled.

Cursing under his breath, he picked himself up as he activated his stealth module; making his way towards the tomb. This mission was getting too dangerous for a covert pick-up. They were having an asari matriarch with an army of geth and a colossal nightmarish ship, this was madness!

Nihlus could've take the shot on the matriarch but considering that it could be a waste of effort and would alert his presence. Avoiding the geth patrols, he finally managed to reach the outskirt ruins surrounding the tomb.

He was glad to see that the entrance was guarded. He recognized Alenko and deactivated the stealth module. His sudden appearance almost had the marines spooked enough to fire at will but Alenko's voice was loud enough to discourage _"Hold your fire!"_ The Staff Lieutenant was obviously skeptical about him. _"About time you showed up. Thought for a moment you had abandoned us."_

_"__Not my style, Lieutenant. Our communications were scrambled. Worse is that we're sitting ducks, hostiles are inbound." _Nihlus returned to the myrmidon who nodded. _"Commander Shepard went down into the facility with Corpotal Jenkins and Gunnery Chief Williams, a survivor from the 212."_

The Turian nodded as he readjusted the scoped blaster rifle to make it more adequate in a firefight, the silencer coming in handy to muffle the sound. _"Then they need the entrance covered." _Alenko nodded in agreement, the outskirt ruins provided adequate cover, atleast for now. _"I'll take overwatch from a vantage point. Covering your flanks."_

The marines seems to like the idea, more fire support was better than none. The spectre found a suitable vantage point from a ruined tower of stone. Nihlus noticed the geth approaching from his vantage point, a platoon strong by his estimation and they were heading directly for the tomb.

**…**

Rahm Shepard gasped for air as he tried to reach out to the Force. He felt nothing for a brief moment, it was an eternal darkness. Anyone else would've panicked at the notion but a Jedi knew better, they were guardians of galactic peace and protectors of democracy.

He took immediate control of his breath, inhaled and exhaled. Taking control of everything as he then opened his e yes, gazing around and saw the celestial bodies of the known galaxy. Before him was a figure standing up right, feet touching vacuum of space and walked upon them as if they were solid.

It was a dream, it had to be. He had unintentionally accessed the holocron and its interface when he approached it. He was confused but still refused it to be a coincidence.

The alien, he recognized her. She was in one of the images describing the life of the supreme commander. Humanoid but obviously alien in a synthetic gown with metallic aspects of unknown origin. Shepard thought her hair was out of place but then realized it was of the same alloy as her gown.

_"__I've been expecting you, Rahm Shepard." _The forerunner spoke. Rahm was surprised, was the holocron communicating with him. _"Hundred thousand years and the Living Force finally guides you to me."_

_"__Who are you?" _Shepard asked calmly, indulging the force entity. He sensed, the stranger was long dead and the holocron must've triggered something allowed him to easily connect with him. _"I'm the Librarian, I'm been the head for the Lifeworker rate for ten thousand years."_

Shepard tensed, suddenly a bit worried as the only time the Jedi had been interacted with the legacy of the Forerunners. The teachings of the force was introduced twenty thousand years ago on Tython through a collection of ancient holocrons. It was peaceful until the great schism, where the force was divided between light and darkness.

_"__I'm honored to stand in your presence, your ladyship. However, it isn't the time for transcending communication." _Rahm murmured but Revan shook his head as he spoke in a tone which shook him to his soul. _"This is the time, son of Clan Ordo." _

Shepard was a bit aghast, no one knew of his father save him and his mother. No one knew that his father was of Clan Ordo. He shouldn't have been surprised, Revan was one with the force. Long dead but he seemed very much alive to him. _"You were chosen for a reason, the heritage of war is in your veins but the mind and a heart of a Jedi. Everything you stand for is endangered."_

Rahm tensed, he reflected quickly. The Dragon's teeth, the husks and that mysterious ship of colossal size as the Librarian proceeded to speak while the celestial surroundings changed to that of a battlefield. _"The Reapers are returning. Everything you thought you know about history is wrong. We didn't vanish we were forced to extinction. And so were our successors."_

Shepard nodded as he bared witness to a Rakatan and a Prothean fighing one another. Both wielding a force sword, which emitting a black blade. They were engaged in their lethal duel. The Librarian interrupted his brain thought as he continued. _"Yet the terror of that war was only an echo of what followed. Everything we fought for was futile when the Reapers came and harvested every interstellar civilization it could find. We did our best but we only delayed the inevitable."_

Then he heard it, a loud thud and the scratching of metal which resembled a terrifying scream. He looked up as the Rakatans and Protheans for a moment ceased fighting to look at the same colossal ship which he saw on Dantooine _"Now, the cycle is repeating itself. They're coming for you, Jedi. They're coming for your republic. For all of you." _With those words, the Reaper's socket opened with as a large incendiary beam shot and laid the entire battlefield to ashes. Shepard struggled to keep himself composed but The Librarian, doesn't seem to be even trying, she must've seen much horror in her days.

_"__Heed my warning, Jedi. The Reapers are coming, their vanguard is already here. Find balance within you and you shall be victorious." _Rahm nodded as he took everything in, it finally made sense. The inscribed images in the tombs, they spoke of the war against the Reapers and how they lost. _"Trust in the Force, Jedi. Your comrades are alive and well but not for long, Sovereign's agents are coming. Fret not for you won't fight alone."_

With those words everything faded away as he hears the familiar voices of Williams and Jenkins, he felt hands shaking his shoulders as he finally opened his eyes, staring up at Ashley's face. _"Thought you were a goner, sir."_

Shepard nodded, understanding her distress that he just pasted out. She had lost so much already. He hinted a vague smile as he pushed himself up, he took immediate control of his breathing as he just reached out to the holocron, grasping it. _"How long was I out?" _

_"__Two minutes, sir." _Jenkins snapped in response. Rahm frowned, it felt like a few minutes but at the same time, it felt like hours or if not even days. That's when they heard a voice.

_"__Statement: Ah, Master. I see you finally woke up." _They swirled around to face the previous stealth cloaked droid which emerged before them. The chassis was steel-colored with a red tint, the whole structure shared strange similarities to a protocol droid but it was armed to the teeth with various pieces of gear and tech which neither of them recognized.

Both Williams and Jenkins rose their blasters and aimed them rapidly at the sudden appearance of the droid. Rahm remained where he stood, calm and collected as he gazed the droid. _"Who are you?"_

_"__Answer: I'm HK-47, Master. I've been protecting The Librarian's holocron for fifty thousand years. A rather dull arrangement, I was so delighted when the intruders came that I obliterated them." _Said the droid with a voice which while synthetic carried a certain personality to it, menacing and outright homicidal. The intruders must've been the geth and the turian, this droid took them all out without back up?

_"__HK-47, why do you call me master?" _Rahm asked diligently, HK-47 made an electrical scoff through his voice emulator, he wasn't aware droids could do that. _"Answer: My previous master forsaw your coming, I was ordered to protect this facility and the holocron until you came to retrieve us."_

_"__Explaination: The Didact was my favorite master. No offense, master. When he orders me to do something, it often involved killing. The Librarian however had me do security work than actually fight in the war once her husband became… unavailible." _HK-47 continued as the vocal tone seems to be 'amusing' in a way while also menacing. It sounded almost pleading when it comes for violence, as if it was a craving for the droid. _"Advisement: I suggest we get out of this facility before the enemy realizes that their operative has failed." _

They were partly aghast but concurred while they made their way back up the stairs, running as they could hear the entire structure of the facility getting ready to collapse upon itself. HK-47 was at their heels, eager to get out of the tomb which he've guarded for hundred thousand years.

Once outside the facility, they could hear how it was locked behind them, leaving them a dead end. Just now, Williams and Jenkins was glaring at the droid while Alenko, Cross, Delaware and even Nihlus seemed surprised. The droid stood now upright, the artificial eyes screaming with delight as they were under attack from a platoon worth of geth.

Rahm Shepard ignited his lightsaber as the hostiles were advancing upon their position. The Marines and the spectre seems to have managed to hold the defenses as their shots were accurate. Williams and Jenkins joined in with the defenses while HK-47 took Rahm's nod as a sign of approval.

The assassination droid's carbine was already charged as it was raised, firing it with flawless accuracy which punctured through geth shielding; its projectiles unlike anything which they had seen. Rahm Shepard was in the Soresu form as he continuously drew and deflected the enemy fire. _"I want the Normandy raised, we need immediate extraction."_

_"__Observation: The Reaper is scrambling communications, this has been rectified." _The homicidal droid voiced in a thrilled manner as he effectively fought the enemy with both his blaster carbine and his grenade collection. His comlink beeped as he activated it. Hearing Captain Anderson's voice through the sound of battle. _"Shepard, what's going on? We lost contact with you shortly after we dropped you off."_

_"__We got the holocron but we're now pinned down and need immediate extraction. I repeat, we need immediate extraction!" _Shepard returned, bellowing his command. _"Understood. ETA five minutes." _Was all he got before the link went dead, atleast reinforcements was inbound.

Alenko grasped around one of his grenades and primed it before tossing it from behind his cover, the plasma explosion shredded the shields and scorched the mobile geth platforms, taking down half of a dozen.

Nihlus' fire support proved to be invaluable as he kept sniping the geth with heavy weaponry. The geth was now coming in hot on Nihlus. _"Nihlus needs support, Jenkins. You're on!" _Alenko bellowed, the corporal nodded as he rose to dash for next piece cover when he was then caught in the crosshair of a geth sniper, the shot was quick and clean; and fatal. Shredding the shields and into the helmet, straight for the brain which discontinued any activity momentarily.

_"__Jenkins!" _Delaware bellowed while Cross placed a hand to hold him back in cover. _"He's gone, Delaware. We'll be goners too if we don't focus!" _Delaware nodded as he returned to suppressing fire at the enemy; mourning his friend in silence. Cross took upon himself to support Nihlus, dashing to cover as he avoid being shot like Jenkins was. Able to suppress the geth's advance on Nihlus' position.

Shepard felt the loss of Jenkins as well, he was a good kid. However, the strict discipline and training of a jedi kept him focused on the now; gazing upon the geth which kept coming at them. He noticed above them how Normandy soared past them towards the designated landing zone. A few hundred meters west. _"Get to the LZ! HK-47 take point!" _Shepard bellowed loudly to the marines. Cross and Delaware were the marines to follow HK-47 as he took point to punch through to the LZ. Rahm suspected the assassination droid would wait and fight for him aslong as he was able.

_"__Nihlus! It's time to go, get down. We'll cover you!" _Rahm voiced over the com. _"Negative, the enemy will overwhelm us if I cancel my fire support. I will keep them distracted and cover your escape, now go! That holocron is more important than either of us!" _Nihlus retorted, seemingly having made up his mind. Rahm refused to have any of it. _"He's right, they'll zerg us pretty quickly if Nihlus doesn't provide cover for us." _Williams voiced, Alenko nodded in confirmation at the statement.

Deflecting the gunfire with his lightsaber as Rahm grunted before finally conceding. Reluctantly made his way with Williams and Alenko. He have not felt this haunted by his concience since his jedi trials. He took control of the breathing as he heard Nihlus over the coms. _"Thank you, __**Commander**__. You're doing the right thing." _With that it went dead as they walked through the containment shield into the shuttle bay, doors closing behind them as ship personal came to take them to the medbay.

**…**

_"__It's not disrespect, Master. It's the truth." _Obi-wan complained as he walked down the ramp from Queen Amidala's Nubian royal starship. _"From your point of view." _Qui-gon retorted calmly. Both of them knew each other well and kept their emotions in check.

_"__The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?" _Obi-wan halted as he stopped in his tracks. Qui-gon Jinn turned about to face him directly. _"His fate is uncertain. He's not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now get aboard."_

Obi-wan nodded as he reluctantly made his way up the ramp and into the ship along with a few from the Royal Security Forces of Naboo. He had a bad feeling for the entire mission, they were going back to Naboo to fight. This wasn't what he was taught, he was a guardian of peace and justice. However, he did agree that there wasn't any alternative for a quick resolution for the people of Naboo.

Well aboard, he descended to the lower sections of the ship where to no surprise; Urdnot Wrex was already residing. The behemoth species known as krogan were proud warrior which shared similarities with the Mandalorians. However, unlike the mandalorians; the krogans became victim of the Genophage which until this day was still an unresolved issue as the culprits for the biological weapon were on the Security Council, The Turian Hierachy and the Salarian Union.

He could only hope with a change of leadership, justice will be served and a cure for the genophage to be found. No race deserved to have one out of million live through the infant stage. Wrex was an intimidating sight, even for a krogan. A tight and strongly built jaw and piercing eyes with a scar across his entire facial structure.

_"__Kenobi." _He mouthed and gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement. _"I take it that we're depart soon?" _he asked as he continues to clean his Graal Spike Thrower. Obi-wan knew it was more to him, Wrex was also force-sensitive which explains how he could survive in the mercenary business so long on his own.

_"__Indeed we are, Wrex. I hope you've resupplied sufficiently." _Obi-wan asked in reluctance as Wrex nodded again. They tolerated each other but no more than that. Obi-wan ascended back to the bridge, seeing if everything was coming together for departure.

**…**

Anderson sat by his desk in his quarters, gaze fixed upon the terminal before him as he read through the mission report filed by Lieutenant Alenko. The Geth had come and cleaned house, killing everyone in the proximity of the dig site. They had put the dead on some highly technological pikes which turned them into synthetic zombies. This was all too messed up to wrap his head around but the testimony of Sergeant Cross, Corporal Delaware and Gunnery Chief Williams convinced him about the report's accuracy.

Although their mission was a success in their retrieval of the holocron, it came witha terrible price. They had two casualties; Corporal Richard L. Jenkins and Nihlus Kryik. He was going to write a condolence letter to Jenkin's family but Nihlus was a different matter, he was Republic Spectre which complicated matters to the extreme.

If it wasn't bad enough, Rahm seemed close to beat himself up for his reluctant decision to put the mission first and had now withdrawn to meditate. Anderson was still skeptical about the droid who despite the terrible ordeal was delighted. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212 had nowhere to go and had been added to the Normandy's rooster. David sighed, nothing was ever going to be easy as he closed down the terminal and rose from his chair. Venturing outside his quarters into the mess and further to the comm room. They were due to a verbal debriefing to the Security Council before they arrived on Coruscant to hand over the holocron to the Jedi Order for further examination.

Rahm Shepard was already there, reconciling his thoughts as he gave the Captain a curt nod. _"Patch us through to the Security Council." _Bellowed Anderson, knowing that Joker could hear him as the terminal by the end flared up as the holographic images of Sparatus, Tevos and Valern emerged. They didn't seem all too pleased by what Anderson could tell, something has seemingly put them on edge.

_"__Captain, Master Jedi. I trust that your mission to Dantooine went well?" _Tevos opened up, courteous to say the least. Anderson took point in debriefing them. _"The mission was a success, Madam Chancellor but at a terrible price."_

Shepard took over by this point to briefly lay out of what transpired. _"When we arrived to Dantooine, the dig site was overrun by geth. We split up, I lead a strike team while Nihlus scout ahead. We later regrouped at the forerunner and managed to retrieve the holocron. We were pinned down; Nihlus sacrificed himself to cover our extraction." _Shepard finished, composed and almost militant.

_"__That's grim news indeed. We look forward to read the full report once you've returned to Coruscant and hand over the holocron to the Jedi Order."_ with that, their transmission was terminated. Despite the relative success of the mission; Rahm was wary not due to Nihlus' death but due to what was to come.

**…**

**Author's Note: **Read and review! Also, the story is getting a revision. The crossover is now spanning three different universes; Mass Effect/Star Wars/Halo. However, I will have it all integrate nicely with what has been laid out so far. Such as Kaiden Alenko being a product of the ORION Project and that the Systems Alliance got the Office of Naval Intelligence as the intelligence counterpart to Republic's Strategic Information Service and the Salarian's Special Task Group.

Main reason for involving Halo is due to the Forerunners and to involve more alien species in the galactic community such as the Sangheili and the San'Shyuum. It'll make the escalation and setting the stage for the Clone Wars all the more interesting and eventually the return of the Reapers.


End file.
